Doppia Identità
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story about the dobule identity of Amita who have a big secret ... if she hasn't who we believe she has?AmitaxCharliexDon


Doppia identità … doppia vita

Era mattina presto e due ragazze praticamente identiche nell'aspetto si stavano svegliando ognuna per iniziare la propria giornata ben diversa l'una dall'altra.

Erano due ragazze che nonostante avessero lo stesso aspetto non avevano alcun tipo di parentela né si conoscevano minimamente.

Amita si voltò e si accoccolò ancora più strettamente al suo ragazzo.

Navi si voltò e come le capitava tutte le mattine, l'uomo accanto a lei era sempre diverso.

Amita controvoglia si alzò e incominciò a vestirsi pronta per dirigersi in Università.

Navi si alzò, si vestì velocemente, prese tutti i soldi dal portafoglio del malcapitato e uscì di soppiatto.

Appena Amita però fu pronta, il cellulare di Charlie suonò e quest'ultimo si svegliò rispondendo.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao Charlie, puoi venire all'FBI?"

"Di cosa hai bisogno?"

"Devo parlare con Amita!"

Charlie si voltò verso la ragazza.

"Perché?"

"Non te ne posso parlare adesso! Vi aspetto!"

E senza aggiungere altro Don chiuse la chiamata.

"Era Don?"

Chiese Amita.

"Sì vuole vederci e più precisamente vuole parlare con te!"

Le disse preoccupato.

Amita e Charlie appena arrivarono alla sede dell'FBI furono accolti con sguardi di ghiaccio tutti rivolti alla ragazza.

"Cosa è successo?"

Chiese preoccupato Charlie.

"Dobbiamo parlare con Amita!"

"Ok!"

Disse lei senza capire mentre Don le fece segno di seguirla.

"Megan mi vuoi dire cosa sta succedendo?"

"Charlie non posso …"

"Megan …"

"Stiamo investigando su un giro di prostituzione e riciclaggio di denaro sporco e …"

"E Amita cosa c'entra con questo?"

"Vorremmo capirlo anche noi!"

Appena entrarono nella sala interrogatorio Amita e Don si sedettero l'uno di fronte all'altra, mentre Megan, David e Charlie assistevano al di là del vetro.

"Grazie per essere venuta …"

"Figurati, ma vorrei capirne il motivo!"

"Devo porti della domande!"

"Dimmi!"

"C'è mai stato qualcosa che ci hai tenuto nascosto?"

"No, qualcosa di che genere?"

"Doppia identità … doppia vita?"

"Don no! Ti sembro il tipo? Non capisco queste domande!"

Don si alzò e inserì un video che mostrava Amita vestita in vestiti succinti che prendeva dei soldi da un politico facoltoso.

"Oh mio Dio, ma è identica a me!"

"O sei tu?"

"Don ti prego non pensarlo minimamente quella non sono io!"

"Dobbiamo verificarlo. fino ad allora mi dispiace ma devo trattenerti …"

Don fu costretto a fare ciò e mentre chiese a Megan di rimanere in sede con Amita e Charlie, lui uscì con David per verificare se la donna del video fosse veramente qualcun'altra.

Si diressero nel posto più logico: la zone più malfamata e ricca di prostituzione di Los Angeles.

Appena arrivarono sarebbero stati subito abbordati se non fosse stato che erano dell'FBI.

"Avete visto questa donna?"

Chiesero i due continuamente a tutte le donne che però non gli diedero risposta, fino a quando una voce alle loro spalle attirò la loro attenzione.

"Cercate me?"

Improvvisamente videro di fronte a loro la copia perfetta di Amita se non fosse stato per il fatto che non era Amita. Indossava dei mini short neri, una maglietta a maniche lunghe rotte sui lati nera e un cinturino sulla vita scoperta. I capelli erano lunghi, lisci e neri, mentre il trucco era molto forte con tracce di kajal molto spesso. Le labbra poi erano carnose e color rame.

"Chi sei?"

"Navi, chi mi cerca?"

Disse lei sensualmente avvicinandosi all'uomo.

"Sembra che qui tutte abbiamo paura di te?"

Disse David mentre lei però continuava a guardare solamente Don.

"Già … questa è giurisdizione mia, tutte fanno capo a me!"

Disse lei sprezzante.

"Devi seguirci …"

"Assomiglio a qualcuno che conosci vero?"

Chiese lei guardandolo negli occhi a pochi centimetri da lui.

"Ti dobbiamo fare delle domande …"

"E io se avrò voglia risponderò …"

"Non sei nella posizione di decidere …"

"Ne sei sicuro?"

Improvvisamente tutte le prostitute del quartiere tirarono fuori le loro pistole puntandole contro i due uomini.

"Voglio che le mie ragazze si possano difendere …"

Entrambi erano molto stupiti da quella situazione.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Uhm vediamo …"

La donna appoggiò una mano sul petto dell'uomo e avvicinandosi a lui gli sfiorò le labbra, era un tocco leggero, ma molto eccitante.

"Forse avrai le tue risposte …"

Gli disse tra le labbra e poi senza aggiungere altro si allontanò, mentre tutte depositavano le loro armi lasciandoli andare.

Appena tornarono alla sede dell'FBI la prima cosa che fece Don fu proprio dirigersi da Amita che nel frattempo era stata trattenuta.

"Perdonami, ma dovevo assicurarmene …"

Disse solamente mentre le si avvicinava e le toglieva le manette.

La ragazza si massaggiò i polsi per poi voltarsi verso l'uomo e guardarlo negli occhi.

"Sai ci sono rimasta un po' male …"

Disse delusa con un filo di voce.

"E' la prassi, dovevo accertarmi di …"

"Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione Don, solo che mi fa un po' male il pensiero che tu abbia dubitato di me …"

Disse lei guardandolo profondamente., mentre a lui venne istintivo il gesto di prenderle il mento tra le mani.

"Se puoi perdonami …"

Gli disse lui dolcemente, ma proprio in quel momento arrivò Charlie e loro riuscirono ad uscire da quella situazione un secondo prima che lui entrasse.

"E' tutto apposto, non preoccuparti! Ovviamente non sono io colei che cercano!"

Disse la ragazza con un debole sorriso mentre si dirigeva verso il proprio fidanzato.

"Io non avevo dubbi fin dall'inizio, quindi possiamo andare?"

"Certo! Scusatemi entrambi ancora per l'equivoco!"

Il fratello gli fece un accenno e uscì dall'ufficio mano nella mano con la sua ragazza che prima di abbassare lo sguardo guardò in un attimo sfuggente di nuovo quell'uomo che poco prima l'aveva trattata in modo così "strano".

Quella sera Don appena uscito dall'ufficio girò parecchio in macchina prima di dirigersi a casa. Sapeva cosa c'era nella sua mente che da tempo lo tormentava, ma cercava disperatamente di non pensarci … di non permettere mai che ciò uscisse e proprio nel giorno che si stava per concludersi ciò era stato vicino ad accadere.

Quasi poi come se il destino lo avesse fatto apposta nel suo vagare senza meta passò vicino proprio al famoso quartiere "Sin" di Los Angeles.

Per una frazione di secondo il suo cervello incominciò a parlare, quella parte di lui razionale che però solo per quella notte decise di spegnere e di non seguire.

Si addentrò in una strada e accostandosi al marciapiede osservò fuori dal finestrino cercando una persona in particolare.

Improvvisamente la vide e lì fermò la sua macchina.

Navi che stava parlando con alcune delle sue ragazze, appena vide una macchina accostarsi gli si avvicinò immediatamente. I suoi capelli corvini erano perfettamente stirati lisci, indossava una paio di short neri e degli stivali dello stesso colore con il tacco a spillo, mentre sopra portava un reggiseno semplice con sopra una bella maglia lunga con il collo sfasato e trasparente in pizzo il tutto sempre nero.

La ragazza si avvicinò alla macchina con passo sicuro, ma appena si abbassò sul finestrino rimase colpita da chi vide.

"Ah sei tu …"

Disse vedendolo.

"I clienti non si trattano tutti allo stesso modo?"

Chiese lui osservandola, lasciandola molto stupita dalla sua affermazione.

"Perché vorresti dirmi che tu l'agente tutto impettito e professionale si considera un mio cliente?"

Chiese lei beffarda.

"Non lo so, tu mi vuoi considerare così?"

Lei sorrise e dopo aver fatto un cenno alle sue ragazze salì sulla macchina.

"Fregami e sei un uomo morto …"

Le disse la ragazza guardandolo altezzosa.

Appena arrivarono a casa, non ci furono parola, ma solo fatti. Subito Navi si ritrovò contro la porta d'entrata appena chiusa mentre Don la baciava avidamente. Ovviamente la ragazza non perse tempo e gli tolse la camicia mentre per lei non ci volle molto a rimanere in completo intimo.

In un continuo gioco di baci e di carezze fugaci i due si ritrovarono in camera da letto. Lui si sedette sulla sponda del letto mentre lei compiaciuta gli stava di fronte.

Lui l'attirò a sé e ben presto si ritrovarono l'uno dentro l'altra.

I loro sospiri riempirono la stanza quando poco dopo, sempre a cavalcioni sopra di lui lo guardò.

"Devo ammetterlo mi ha stupito …"

Ma lui non le rispose la spostò da una parte e si alzò dal letto rivestendosi, appena fatto si diresse in cucina e si preparò un caffé.

Presto anche Navi si alzò, dirigendosi alla porta d'entrata.

"Credo che ora risponderò alle tue domande, ma non credo che tu l'abbia fatto solo per l'onere della causa … comunque sia ci vediamo domani, ah prima che dimenticavo non preoccuparti per il prezzo mi sono già presa quello che mi spetta!"

La ragazza beffarda uscì dall'appartamento, mentre l'uomo pensava a che cosa aveva fatto e perché lo aveva fatto. In realtà la risposta alla seconda domanda già l'aveva, ma preferiva ignorarla.

La mattina dopo appena si recò al lavoro una brutta sorpresa lo aspettò, David tutto indaffarato gli andò incontro.

"Il Capo ti vuole vedere!"

"Perché?"

"Non lo so, ma qualsiasi cosa hai fatto lo ha innervosito moltissimo!"

L'uomo non gli disse altro e lui proseguì nell'ufficio del suo superiore chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

"Voleva vedermi?"

Il capo dell'FBI era in piedi e gli dava le spalle per poi voltarsi e mostrare tutta la sua rabbia.

"Mi dici cos'hai nella testa?"

"Scusi, ma non capisco …"

"Guarda le foto che ho sulla scrivania!"

L'uomo lo fece e con sua grande preoccupazione scoprì che ritraevano il sottoscritto la notte prima con Navi.

"Mi dici cosa vuol dire?"

"Niente!"

"Niente?"

Parlava il Capo alterato.

"Chi le ha scattate?"

"La CIA!"

"Cosa c'entra la CIA?"

"Non lo so Don, non lo so! Comunque sia devo toglierti il caso!"

"Perché?"

"Perché qualsiasi cosa tu stessi pensando in quel momento sei tra gli indagati della CIA e non posso lasciarti condurre un caso, fino a quando questa situazione non sarà risolta avrai un periodo di ferie!"

Don cercò in tutti i modi di ribattere, ma non ci fu nulla da fare dovette tornare a casa.

Sulla via del ritorno Don vide Amita per strada e così accostando la macchina le chiese se voleva un passaggio, lei ovviamente molto volentieri accettò.

"Grazie mille! Ma sei sicuro che non ti faccio perdere tempo?"

"No perché me lo chiedi?"

"Non sei in servizio?"

"Ora non più!"

"Oh mio Dio! Cosa è successo?"

Chiese preoccupata la ragazza.

"E' una lunga storia …"

"Comunque sia, tutto bene?"

"Sì non preoccuparti e poi me lo merito no? Dopo il modo in cui ti ho trattato …"

"Don stai scherzando? Non lo dire minimamente!"

Le disse la ragazza guardandolo preoccupata.

"Senti quello che è successo è successo e poi la cosa che conta di più per me è il fatto che so che per te lei non conta nulla. Ha il mio aspetto è vero, ma tu hai me no?"

L'uomo rimase molto colpito da questa sua ultima frase, ma ovviamente non lo diede a vedere. Lei sicuramente voleva intendere tutt'altra cosa e in parte aveva torto, ma sarebbe stato meglio che lei non lo sapesse.

Quei pensieri però vennero subito interrotti dal fatto che arrivarono alla meta prestabilita.

"Siamo già arrivati? Bhè grazie per il passaggio e non preoccuparti tutto si risolverà …"

Amita fece per scendere, ma poi tornando su i suoi passi si voltò e lo baciò lievemente su un angolo della bocca.

"Ci si vede!"

E senza dire altro se ne andò.

Don rimase in macchina fermo e la guardò allontanarsi, quando immediatamente qualcuno entrò nel retro della sua macchina: era Navi.

"Wow allora è proprio identica a me!"

Navi si era adagiata comodamente sul sedile posteriore, indossava un maglione lungo abbastanza da farle da vestito nero, ma corto al punto giusto per lasciare fuori le sue gambe lunghe e sensuali. Portava sandali neri con il tacco e i capelli erano raccolti disordinatamente, mentre boccoli ribelli le ricadeva sul viso truccato dark come sempre.

"Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ti seguivo …"

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Cosa c'è non sei felice di vedermi?"

Disse lei alle spalle di lui mentre si alzava a sedere ritta per parlare meglio con l'uomo.

"Oh no, credo che sei più felice a vedere lei perché è così no? Tu sei venuto a letto con me perché sono uguale a lei?"

Don spazientito si voltò verso la donna.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa vuoi da me?"

"Sei tu che mi hai cercato, volevi delle risposte? Io ero solo venute a dartele!"

"Oh non preoccuparti a me personalmente non servono più, il caso me lo hanno tolto! Dimmi perché la CIA ti cerca?"

Navi rimase colpita da quella notizia che le arrivò così all'improvviso.

"Ti ho sorpreso?"

"E' per questo che non segui più il caso?"

"Evidentemente sì!"

Navi fece per scendere prima di proferire un'ultima minaccia.

"Comunque non preoccuparti ci vedremo di nuovo, tu non sai cosa mi hai detto! Non lo puoi neanche immaginare!"

E senza aggiungere altro super agitata e arrabbiata se ne andò lasciando l'uomo combattuto tra l'agitazione della frase appena sentita e la speranza per il bacio appena ricevuto. Perché sì doveva ammetterlo era andato a letto con Navi solo perché voleva Amita. Per sua sfortuna erano già 3 mesi che provava quel sentimento e certe fantasie: Navi ne era stata solo la valvola di sfogo.

La sera stessa, come spesso accadeva, tutta la famiglia Epps si ritrovò a cena insieme con l'aggiunta però anche di Amita.

"Glielo hai detto?"

Disse improvvisamente la ragazza mentre lei e Don stavano preparando la Cesar Salad ed Alan e Charlie preparavano la tavola.

"Non ancora …"

"Come mai?"

L'uomo rimase fermo per un istante e quel momento lo colpì. Loro in cucina a preparare la cena, sembravano marito e moglie che parlavano del più e del meno … dei vari problemi e dei vari confronti.

"Ehi!"

"Scusa ero soprappensiero! Comunque non mi va di farli preoccupare per chissà che cosa, tutto qua!"

"Sei lo dici tu …"

Le disse la ragazza non molto convinta.

Quando la cena iniziò tutti chiacchieravano senza troppi problemi e senza troppi coinvolgimenti lavorativi fino a quando alla porta suonarono.

"Vado io!"

Disse Don alzandosi dalla tavola.

Appena l'uomo arrivò alla porta e l'aprì sperava che chi avesse davanti non si sarebbe mai presentata.

"Che ci fai qui?"

Navi portava un completo , minigonna più top, nero molto corto e con lacci molto sensuali. I capelli erano spettinati e il trucco relativamente meno dark del solito.

"Volevo parlare con Amita!"

"Lasciala stare, vattene!"

"Oh già è vero la tua fidanzatina, la devi proteggere dalla bambola sexy cattiva!"

Le disse la ragazza acidamente.

"Cosa vuoi Navi? Perché ti comporti così? Io non seguo più questo caso e quello che è successo tra noi era solo sesso e credo che per te non sia una problema. Allora mi puoi dire una cosa? Perché mi tormenti così?"

La ragazza non ci vedette più stava per esplodere e quando Charlie arrivò alla porta per vedere di chi si trattasse lo fece.

"Don chi è? Oh mio Dio!"

"Questo deve essere il tuo fratellino eh? Niente male …"

"Lascialo stare e va via!"

"Ok, ok … ho capito di non essere la benvenuta!"

Don ritornò in cucina e Charlie fece per chiudere la porta quando Navi lo bloccò.

"Ti consiglio di tenere d'occhio tuo fratello, sai non è stato molto carino con me e in un certo senso anche con te!"

"E' inutile che tenti di screditarlo ai miei occhi perché non riuscirai mai nel tuo intento! Tu sei uguale ad Amita, ma non ne vali la metà!"

"Credi di conoscerla così bene? Di conoscere così bene anche Don? Fidati quei due non vedo l'ora di andare a letto insieme e in un certo senso lo hanno già fatto!"

A quella frase il cuore di Charlie fece come per fermarsi.

"Oh forse non te lo ha detto il tuo caro fratello? Io e lui abbiamo fatto sesso, ma fidati non era me che voleva!"

E senza aggiungere altro beffardamente la ragazza se ne andò.

Charlie non riusciva a non pensare alla cena passata e a tutti gli sguardi e frasi che ora capiva perché li vedeva così "diversi". Preferì aspettare che fosse solo con suo fratello prima di esplodere, come raramente gli capitava.

"Cosa hai in mente di fare?"

Disse minacciosamente il fratello più piccolo a Don, mentre quest'ultimo si voltò sorpreso.

"Charlie di cosa stai parlando?"

"Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere eh? Sei mio fratello!"

I due fratelli si trovavano nel giardino anteriore della casa e si ritrovarono sotto un cielo stellato meraviglioso a loro malgrado a litigare.

"Qualsiasi cosa Navi ti abbia detto non crederle! E' speciale per creare il caos!"

"Mi ha mentito anche sul fatto che tu e lei siete andati a letto insieme?"

Don non se la sentiva di ripensare a quel suo errore e di riparlarne, ma Charlie sembrava insistere.

"Allora? Se mente avrà mentito anche su questo …"

"Perché ti interessa?"

"Don devo capire se mi posso fidare di te!"

"Ok siamo andati a letto insieme, ti senti meglio?"

A quella frase non ci vide più ed avvicinandosi gli diede un pugno in piena faccia.

"Charlie! Cosa hai fatto?"

Disse Amita che era arrivata in quel momento e correva preoccupata verso Don.

"Aveva ragione e io stupido! Stupido che non me ne sono accorto! Tu volevi Amita vero? E' per questo che lo hai fatto?"

"Ma di cosa stai parlando?"

Cercò di chiedere Amita che però venne subito aggredita dal proprio ragazzo.

"Perché te la prendi con me, è con lui che dovresti prendertela!"

"Me la prendo con te perché ti stai comportando da ragazzino immaturo. Questo gesto poi …"

Disse riferendosi al pugno tirato a Don e poi lentamente voltandosi verso quest'ultimo.

"Come ti senti?"

"Non è niente di che, sono abituato a molto peggio!"

"Amita parliamone …"

Le disse Charlie preoccupato, alla ragazza vennero le lacrime per il modo in cui lui si era comportato. Non riusciva a capirlo e le aveva fatto male?

"Don ti dispiace accompagnarmi a casa?"

Disse lei con un filo di voce dando le spalle a Charlie.

"Vai con lui? Dì la verità non ne vedevi l'ora vero?"

Lei si voltò sconvolta.

"Bene, allora addio e figli maschi!"

Disse lui arrabbiatissimo, mentre le lacrime calde della ragazza incominciarono a solcare il viso.

"Mi hai deluso Charlie, mi hai deluso moltissimo …"

E poi prima di scoppiare definitivamente preferì incominciare ad incamminarsi verso l'uscio di casa, Don la seguì e prima di andarsene si voltò verso il fratello …

"Non dovevi dare retta a Navi!"

"Vattene! Non ho intenzione di parlare con te!"

"Fai come ti pare Charlie, ma sappilo se Amita avrà bisogno di me … io ci sarò!"

Poi senza aggiungere altro, ancora un po' dolorante, uscì a sua volta.

La mattina dopo appena i raggi del sole brillarono nel cielo Amita si svegliò e dopo una colazione abbondante decise di uscire. La sera prima appena tornata a casa era andata a dormire, mentre ora aveva solo bisogno di schiarirsi le idee.

"Buongiorno …"

Disse la ragazza sorpresa quando camminando si trovò di fronte Don.

"Buongiorno …"

"Come va il naso?"

"Meglio senza dubbio! Cosa ci fai qui in spiaggia?"

"Potrei chiederlo a te!"

"Ricordi sono stato estromesso dalle indagini e non avendolo detto né a mio padre e tanto meno a Charlie, devo ingannare il tempo …"

"Ripeto che per me non è stata una bella idea …"

Disse lei mentre prendendo a braccetto Don camminarono sulla costa.

"Mi sento terribilmente in colpa …"

"Come mai?"

"Per ieri, ho trattato Charlie malissimo! In fondo io non so di cosa stavate parlando e io mi sono intromessa senza un motivo … forse è stato che mi ha colpito il suo modo di comportarsi, tirarti un pugno? Non sembrava lui!"

"Non sei stata l'unica a sbagliare …"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

Disse lei fermandosi di colpo, mentre un vento primaverile incominciò ad alzarsi.

"Ieri sera Navi si è presentata a casa e voleva vederti …"

"Perché?"

"Non ne ho idea e quindi io l'ho cacciata! Amita io ti devo delle scuse …"

La ragazza lo guardò senza capire.

"… Charlie ha reagito così perché io e Navi siamo andati a letto insieme!"

"Cosa?"

"E' successo una volta sola e lei l'ha detto a Charlie e quindi lui …"

Amita mise subito un dito sopra le labbra di Don e alzando lo sguardo lui si accorse degli occhi lucidi di lei.

"Non mi devi delle spiegazioni, sei andato a letto con Navi, ma lei non è me. Non mi devi scuse e che solo ora capisco meglio la reazione di Charlie … era geloso …"

Disse lei con un debole sorriso.

"Devo parlargli, subito!"

La ragazza fece per andarsene quando l'uomo la fermò.

"Amita forse è meglio che ci salutiamo …"

"Perché?"  
"Parto! Appena dopo pranzo …"

"Quando hai preso questa decisione?"

"Questa notte a dirti la verità, ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee su molte cose e per farlo mi devo allontanare da questo posto e dalle persone che ho intorno!"

"Dove andrai?"

"Non lo so! Credo che mi dirigerò all'aeroporto e sceglierò il posto al momento. Amita ho bisogno di sentirmi vivo, ultimamente quando mi guardo allo specchio mi chiedo se il riflesso che vedo è proprio il mio e se ce la farò ad affrontare tutte le cose che verranno. Diciamoci la verità, non so più un ragazzino ed è arrivato il momento di decidere cosa fare della mia vita. Ultimamente mi sembra difficile anche ciò che non lo è e sembrano enormi anche le cose minime … gli errori che ho fatto in questo periodo mi hanno fatto capire molte cose e poi c'è una persona che …"

Amita non gli fece finire la frase e lo abbracciò forte.

"Vedrai che troverai ciò che cerchi o almeno lo spero per te. Sai un po' ti invidio, anch'io vorrei prendere e partire così …"

"Vieni con me!"

Disse lui senza pensarci e poi maledicendosi subito mentalmente. Amita gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e prima di allontarsi gli bisbigliò …

"Buon viaggio" 

Charlie era distrutto per quello che era successo e così appena suonarono alla porta e vide che si trattava della sua ragazza, sentì di non poter desiderare niente di meglio …

"Posso entrare?"

"Stai scherzando, vieni!"

Appena Charlie chiuse la porta la ragazza lo baciò.

"Ehi? Non sei più arrabbiata con me?"

La ragazza non capiva minimamente di cosa stesse parlando il ragazzo, ma finse di reggergli il gioco.

"No figurati perché dovrei?"

"Ne sono felice, ieri sembravi una belva … e poi da come difendevi Don pensavo che …"

La ragazza capì subito il problema e così sedendosi sul divano e ridendo parlò al ragazzo.

"A casa c'è nessuno?"

"Perché?"

Lei ammiccò con lo sguardo.

"Pensavo potevamo far pace che ne pensi?"

Lui le sorrise e subito si avvicinò a lei finendo ben presto l'uno sopra l'altra.

I due erano talmente presi dalla foga che non sentirono la porta aprirsi e non sentirono neanche i passi lenti che li raggiunsero.

La ragazza si fermò di colpo e quindi anche il ragazzo che preoccupato si voltò rimanendo completamente sconvolto.

"Come hai potuto? Dopo quello che mi hai detto ieri notte, come hai potuto giudicarmi ora che tu sei … Pensavo di essere in torto e invece tu ti sei già consolato …"

Navi guardò Amita in piedi sulla soglia della sala che piangeva con un sorriso beffardo, mentre Charlie tentò di raggiungerla, ma lei dopo avergli dato un sonoro schiaffo scappò.

Corse, corse, corse, corse, corse e mentre la sua mente sentiva che non ragionava, che non era lucida vide il suo corpo muoversi da solo: raggiungere casa, preparare un bagaglio veloce e raggiungere l'aeroporto.

Il trucco di Amita era completamente sfatto, ma a lei non importava e guardandosi intorno cercava disperatamente una persona e quando lo vide gli andò incontro, sorprendendolo di spalle.

"Vale ancora la proposta?"

Appena Don si voltò rimase colpito di vederla lì e preoccupato per il suo stato, subito le prese il volto tra le mani.

"Cosa è successo?"

"Ero andata da Charlie per scusarmi, ma lui era con … era con Navi …"

Lei si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia e lui la strinse a sé. Sapeva benissimo che poteva dire alla ragazza di non dare peso a quello che era successo, perché Navi era così. A lei piaceva creare queste situazioni e che Charlie poteva essere stato ingannato. Si maledì, si diede del bastardo, ma non lo fece.

Appena i due si staccarono lui la guardò e dolcemente le chiese dove voleva andare.

"Io? Vuoi far scegliere me?"

"Perché no?"

Amita rise e poi sentendosi una bambina chiuse gli occhi e puntò a caso, quando riaprì gli occhi vide che si trattava di …

"Roma?"

"Hai scelto tu!"

"Che Roma sia allora!"

Don in quel momento sapeva benissimo del meccanismo meschino che aveva innescato involontariamente, ma non fece nulla anzi aspettò pazientemente che Amita ci cadesse dentro. L'uomo alzò il braccio e lei piacevolmente lo prese a braccetto. E' vero sapeva benissimo di quel meccanismo, ma non fece assolutamente nulla per fermarlo.

Appena arrivati all'aeroporto di Fiumicino la prima cosa che fecero i due fu quella di cercare di un hotel dove soggiornare, non fu facile in quanto si erano presentati così totalmente allo sbaraglio e trovare una stanza libera era difficile, ma ce la fecero. Stettero a un confortevole e bellissimo hotel nel centro di Roma, una vero gioiellino incastonato tra le antichità della città eterna.

"Una camera doppia? Uhm potrei intendere male?"

Disse lei scherzando mentre si sdraiava stravolta sul letto.

"Non c'erano stanza libere giuro, è stato da matti partire così!"

Disse lui raggiungendola e stendendosi a sua volta. Amita si mise su un gomito e guardò l'uomo accanto a sé con sguardo da bambina.

"Promettimi che fin quando saremo qui, Los Angeles non esiste e che io e te vivremo tutto ciò che verrà con l'innocenza e l'entusiasmo di due ragazzini …"

"Amita, ma cosa stai dicendo?"

"Promettimelo! Ti prego!"

Disse lei facendo finta di fare la capricciosa.

"Sarà una sfida sai? E' difficile non pensare a tutto il resto!"

"Lo so, ma credo che ora come ora entrambi ne abbiamo bisogno. Tu per le ragioni che mi hai detto ed io per … non voglio pensarci, voglio rilassarmi e godermi questa avventura …"

Disse poi ributtandosi con la testa sul materasso.

Stare a Roma ovviamente era un vorticare di emozioni e divertimento, posti da vedere ed emozioni da provare. Da quando arrivarono non stettero un momento fermi, girarono e visitavano fino a quando la sera non cadevano addormentati stanchi morti. Dopo una settimana ormai riuscivano a destreggiarsi per la città praticamente senza problemi e più stavano lì e più sentivano di non riuscire e di non volere tornare a casa.

Ma una sera, una sera soltanto bastò per cambiare radicalmente tutta la loro intera vita.

"Ti va di farci la Notte Bianca?"

Amita che era seduta sul balcone ad osservare la città eterna, rimase colpita dalla proposta dell'uomo che gli fece quando la raggiunse.

"Che cos'è?"

"Qui in Italia da quanto ho capito la fanno spesso. I negozi e i locali rimangono aperti tutta la notte e per la città si possono trovare eventi e concerti di tutti i tipi. E' da provare non credi?"

"Wow sembra divertente! Mi vado a preparare subito …"

"Amita!"

"Si?"

Chiese lei voltandosi.

"Oggi finisce anche la settimana della matematica!"

"Cosa?"

"Già peccato che l'ho saputo solo oggi altrimenti potevamo andare, pensavo che potesse farti piacere sapere che oggi quindi la Notte Bianca sarà un po' a tema …"

"Wow è bellissimo! Sei sicuro che non ti annoierai?"

"Ci sono anche i negozi, i locali e i concerti … mischiato così tutto insieme sarà divertente!"

La ragazza gli fece un largo sorriso e poi corse a prepararsi con l'entusiasmo di una bambina.

Don era pronto velocemente: indossava un paio di jeans neri, una camicia bianca con le maniche risvoltate e un paio di scarpe casual.

Amita ci mise molto di più, ma quando fu pronta fu bellissima da guardare: aveva una simpatica salopette di jeans a sigaretta, un top nero, una coppola nera sulla testa e ai piedi per far risaltare la sua femminilità dei sandali 10 cm.

"Come sto?"

Don appena la vide fece un espressione che fece capire palesemente che l'aveva colpito.

"Posso considerarla una risposta positiva?"

Le chiese lei raggiungendolo e rimanendo a poco distanza da lui.

"Direi di sì! Andiamo?"

Disse porgendogli il braccetto e lei sorridendogli lo afferrò.

Camminarono e rimasero colpiti dalle molteplici bancarelle, dalle persone e dalla gioia che c'era intorno a loro. Era notte fonda, ma sembrava che ci fosse il doppio della vita che ci poteva essere di giorno. L'Italia era così bella, così accogliente, così semplice e faceva sembrare assolutamente tutto più semplice, anche la vita stessa.

Si fermarono a vedere e a fare un po' tutto quello che quella meravigliosa notte offriva.

"Guarda!"

Amita indicò all'uomo uno dei tanti stand che proponeva giochi divertenti per grandi e piccoli per spiegare piccole nozioni matematiche. Subito i due si avvicinarono e provarono un po' di tutto divertendosi e Don si sorprese come la matematica così sembrava perfino divertente.

"E' bravissimo, merita un premio!"

Disse l'uomo dello stand a Don dandogli un simpatico peluche a forma di PiGreco.

"Non gli faccia così tanti complimenti altrimenti incomincia a darsi le arie …"

Disse simpaticamente a bassa voce Amita all'uomo.

"Il suo ragazzo non è portato per la matematica?"

I due risero, li avevo confusi come fidanzati?

"Diciamo che non è il suo forte!"

Disse lei ridendo e poi salutando l'uomo si allontanò con Don.

"Questo è per lei, mia cara fidanzata!"

Disse divertito Don mentre porgeva il pupazzo alla ragazza.

"Grazie è bellissimo! Non ti ha fatto effetto?"

"Cosa?"

"Quando lui ha detto che eri il mio ragazzo?"

"Perché? Avrebbe dovuto?"

"No è che, lascia perdere sono pazza! No veramente non è niente!"

Amita imbarazzata abbassò la testa e poi accelerando il passo sorpassò il suo patner.

"Ti va di immortalare questa notte?"

Le chiese improvvisamente Don cingendole la vita, cercando di ritirare su di morale Amita che improvvisamente si era incupita.

Le si voltò e lo guardò senza capire, così lui le indicò un cabina delle foto-tessere.

"Tieni d'acconto che per me è una sforzo non da poco, quando era un ragazzino i miei amici avevano i vizio di fare una striscia di foto per ogni nostra uscita e a me dovevano trascinarmi dentro la cabina!"

Gli disse lui ridendo e facendola ridere di rimando.

Così insieme i due si diressero all'interno della cabina, Amita doveva ammettere che si sentiva in imbarazzo mentre Don doveva cercare di contenere tutta l'eccitazione che provava.

Nella prima foto Amita appoggiò la sua testa sulla spalla di lui, nella seconda Don abbracciava a sé la ragazza, nella terza entrambi si guardavano divertiti e nella quarta … nella quarta si baciavano.

Don appena sentì le sue labbra d'angelo sulle sue non riuscì a fare meno di catturarle un'altra volta appena si staccarono. Amita si lasciò andare perché si sentiva protetta, si sentiva al sicuro e provava una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco e il cuore sembrava volerle uscire dal petto.

Appena si staccarono, la ragazza si alzò velocemente e prese le foto.

"Bellissime!"

Disse lei appena lui la raggiunse.

Don non riusciva a capire cosa poteva essere per la ragazza quel bacio, come lo aveva preso e avendola pure vicino a sé la sentì improvvisamente distante. Cosa può significare sentirsi piccolo  
quando Amita era per lui il più grande sogno e il più grande incubo.

Improvvisamente però il suono del cellulare di lei interruppe quel momento magico. Così posando le foto nella borsetta, tirò fuori il cellulare e rispose.

"Pronto?"

"Finalmente ti ho trovata!"

"Chi sei?"

Chiese Amita abbassando la voce ed allontanandosi un pochino da Don.

"Non mi riconosci?"

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Credi che scappare ti servirà a qualcosa? Credi che ora che ti ho trovato non ti rovinerò la vita?"

"Senti non so di cosa stai parlando e non ho intenzione di parlare con la sgualdrina che ha ingannato Don ed è andata a letto con il mio ragazzo!"

"Fai pure finta di non sapere di cosa sto parlando, ma prima o poi la verità verrà fuori! Ah per tua informazione mi sono presa la briga di informare Charlie della tua "fuga" con Don! Non credere, ma ti renderò la vita impossibile!"

Senza aggiungere altro Navi riattaccò ed Amita rimase profondamente colpita da una forte agitazione.

Don spazientito intanto le si avvicinò.

"E quello cos'è?"

"Lo so avevamo promesso che fino a quando saremmo stati qui non avremmo usato il cellulare, ma io … io in questi giorni a volte avevo bisogno di parlare e quindi …"

"Potevi parlare con me …"

Le disse lui avvicinandosi e cingendole la vita.

"Aveva bisogno di un'amica, sai problemi da donne!"

Disse lei ridendo.

"Mi perdoni?"

"Chi era prima?"

"Uhm nessuno avevano sbagliato numero!"

"Sei sicura, sono un agente te lo ricordi vero?"

"Ok era la mia amica, voleva sapere come stava andando …"

"Tra noi?"

"Sì!"

"Cosa le hai raccontato esattamente?"

"Questo!"

Appena finì la parola si avvicinò a lui e mettendogli le braccia introno al collo lo baciò sensualmente.

"Devo farti vedere un posto!"

Disse lei improvvisamente e così nella notte di Roma si inoltrarono.

Camminarono, camminarono per un po' mano nella mano giungendo finalmente a Ponte Milvio fino a raggiungere il lampione centrale del ponte completamente ricoperto di lucchetti.

Don guardo incuriosito senza capire, mentre Amita raggiunse il lampione e si sedette sul muretto del ponte.

"Ecco siamo arrivati!"

"Questo cos'è?"

"E'una tradizione! E' una consuetudine delle giovani coppie: scrivono i loro nomi su un lucchetto, lo chiudono sul lampione e gettano le chiavi nel Tevere, in modo che nessuno in futuro potrà spezzare il sentimento che li unisce. Ma io non ti ho portato qui per questo …"

A quella frase Don si preoccupò, capì che probabilmente lei aveva capito che aveva fatto un errore ad andarsene così e che quindi probabilmente voleva solo tornare a casa e dimenticare.

"… perché l'emozioni e le sensazioni provate qui a Roma io non le voglio sigillare, anzi … le voglio riportare a casa con noi … quindi …"

Scendendo dal muretto, tirò fuori dalla propria borsa un lucchetto e una chiave.

"Io vorrei lasciare qui il nostro passato, i nostri errori … perché se avremmo il coraggio di farlo forse potremmo veramente provare a ricominciare tutto da capo … o almeno provarci …"

Lui le si avvicinò.

"Ricominciare? Io e te insieme?"

"Perché no!"

Le gli porse il lucchetto e lui appena lo prese tra le sue mani, sapeva cosa quel gesto poteva vuol dire. Poteva significare un cambiamento radicale e permanente nelle loro vite, così appena si avvicinò al palo per metterlo si bloccò e si voltò verso Amita.

"Sposami!"

Disse senza pensare.

"Don non devi chiedermelo perché io …"

"Amita io non ti voglio sposare perchè questa notte è magica, non ti voglio sposare perché questa settimana è stata bellissima, ma ti voglio sposare perché la nostra vita insieme può essere unica seppur io non sia quell'uomo onesto come tu pensi …"

La ragazza gli si avvicinò.

"Fidati anch'io non sono esattamente ciò che sembro, ognuno di noi ha i propri lati oscuri …"

"A me questo non interessa …"

"Neanche a me!"

Disse lei mordendosi il labbro inferiore spostando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi al lucchetto.

"Se decidiamo di farlo sarà per sempre!"

Disse lei e lui le diede un dolce bacio a fior di labbra prima di sigillare il lucchetto e buttare la chiave nel Tevere.

Appena arrivati sulla soglia della stanza d'hotel Amita fece per entrare, ma Don la bloccò prendendola in braccio.

"Ah ah! La prima entrata ufficiale sull'uscio di casa vuole che sia lo sposo a portare al suo interno la sposa!"

"Ma questa non è casa nostra!"

"Vale comunque!"

Disse lui prendendola in braccio e chiudendo la porta. Appena lui rivoltò il viso verso quello di lei subito catturò le sue labbra e lui dirigendosi verso il letto l'adagiò lievemente sovrastandola con il proprio corpo.

"E' perfetto!"

Disse improvvisamente lei.

"Cosa?"

"Tutto! Questa è la nostra prima notte di nozze ed esattamente come avrei sempre sperato, con il principe azzurro arrivato all'improvviso e assaporato per la prima volta appena divenuto mio sposo! Credo che dovrò incominciare a credere alle favole!"

Lui la guardò e poi accarezzandola incominciò a slacciarle la salopette che portava e poi ad addentrarsi nel suo top.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e assaporò ogni istante e ogni attimo di quelle carezze.

Velocemente la salopette e il top vennero tolti e lei rimase in un sensuale completino intimo tutto in pizzo nero e rosa. Subito lei incominciò a camminare sul suo petto togliendogli velocemente la camicia.

"Domani partiremo?"

Chiese lei velocemente.

"Tu vuoi partire?"

"Credo che ormai quello che cercavamo lo abbiamo trovato, ora bisogna tornare alla realtà ed affrontarla!"

Lui si abbassò e ricominciò a baciarla, ma in modo molto più passionale di prima.

La loro prima notte di nozze fu indimenticabile in quanto segnava il primo di tutto: i loro primo viaggio insieme, il loro primo appuntamento, la loro prima dichiarazione, il loro primo bacio, la loro prima notte di nozze …

Come avevano deciso la notte prima, la mattina partirono e nella prima serata arrivarono a Los Angeles, non dissero a nessuno del loro ritorno. Tutto ora doveva essere affrontato poco per volta.

Don ed Amita tornarono alla loro vita e ai loro rispettivi lavori, mentre entrambi intanto cercavo di conciliare il trovare una casa con l'affrontare la realtà che li accolse.

La prima mossa che decisero di fare fu quella di una cena per pochi intimi in cui avrebbero annunciato il loro matrimonio ormai già compiuto.

"E Charlie?"

Chiese improvvisamente la ragazza, mentre una sera discutevano di questo abbracciati sul divano della sala di lui.

"Prima o poi lo verrà a sapere, è inutile nasconderglielo!"

"Non la prenderà bene …"

Disse preoccupata, mentre intrecciava la sua mano con quella del marito.

"Lo so …"

Come tutto venne prestabilito i due organizzarono tale cena a casa di Alan, per poter parlare con Charlie prima di tutti.

"Devo andare io!"

"No, forse è meglio …"

"Amita prepara la cena con mio padre, con Charlie è giusto che ci parli io!"

Don diede un leggero bacio a fior di labbra alla moglie e poi raggiungendo il fratello in giardino, dove l'ultima volta si lasciarono in malo modo parlando. Appena il fratello più giovane sentì i passi si voltò. Entrambi rimasero qualche minuto l'uno negli occhi dell'altro senza dire nulla.

"Cosa è successo a Roma?"

Disse poi Charlie spezzando quel momento.

"Scelte …"

"Cosa c'è tra voi?"

"Sono stato meschino lo so, ma quando lei si è presentata all'aeroporto e mi ha detto di te e Navi io non ce l'ho fatta a parlarle … così l'ho fatta venire con me …"

"La volevi e te la sei presa!"

"Non ridurre la situazione in una frase, perché è molto più complicato. Quello che è successo tra noi ti posso giurare che è successo solo una volta che tra voi era finita …"

"Perché cosa è successo tra voi?"

Don non rispose, ma il fatto di tirar fuori la mano sinistra dalla tasca e mostrare la fede fu una risposta più che eloquente.

"Vi siete sposati? Tu ed Amita siete … siete …"

"Marito e moglie? Sì lo siamo! Stasera lo diremo anche agli altri!"

"Oh grazie per avermi fatto il favore di essere stato il primo a saperlo!"

"Charlie ascolta …"

Gli disse Don cercando di calmarlo inutilmente.

"Tu da oggi non sei più mio fratello!"

Disse in un ultimo ghigno di dolore e di frustrazione prima di lasciare la casa.

Esattamente un'ora dopo, con Alan ignaro di tutto, gli ospiti arrivarono e la cena iniziò. Passò piacevolmente e nessuno si chiese come mai Charlie non ci fosse, ma ciò che vennero a sapere lo giustificò.

"Ragazzi … papà … è ora che vi spieghi il motivo di questa cena!"

Disse Don guardando i presenti.

"Prima di tutto voglio scusarmi con tutti per la mia sparizione così improvvisa, ma nell'arco di poche settimane mi sono successe tante … troppe cose che hanno richiesto l'esigenza di allontanarmi per fare chiarezza nella mia mente …"

Poi facendo una pausa si voltò un attimo verso Amita.

"… ma in questo mio viaggio una persona si è unita a me, rendendo il bagaglio di problemi che avevo più leggero. Roma è assolutamente fantastica e l'Italia è il luogo perfetto dove trovare sé stessi e non solo. Probabilmente quello che è successo mentre eravamo lì, pensarlo e raccontarlo ora sembrerà una cosa da pazzi. Ma sono felice di presentarvi ufficialmente la signora Epps …"

Disse lui rivolgendosi ad Amita e lasciando tutti completamente senza parole.

"Capisco la vostra reazione, anzi sia io che Don l'avevamo già messa in programma. Sappiate che non è stata la follia di una notte, Roma non è Las Vegas, ma è stata la scelta di una vita insieme. Spero solo che voi possiate capire perché ci amiamo così tanto che sarebbe un peccato non poter condividere questa nostra felicità con voi!"

Disse lei un po' preoccupata, quando Alan alzandosi decise di parlare.

"Non posso negare di essere stupito, ma sono orgoglioso di poter vedere uno dei miei figli felicemente sistemato con una ragazza così speciale. Una domanda soltanto, Charlie …"

"Sono stata fedele a suo figlio e anche Don lo è stato, lui piuttosto ha tradito la nostra fiducia e forse anche quello ci ha fatto avvicinare, ma io non mi sento di colpevolizzarlo di nulla. Lui sa tutto …"

Alan prese un bel respiro e dopo aver abbracciato i due ragazzi propose un brindisi, felice per loro e dispiaciuto per non aver potuto assistere a tale matrimonio, senza contare una piccola agitazione in fondo al cuore per il suo figlio minore e per chissà quale dolore interiore.

I giorni successivi Charlie preferì non incontrare in nessun modo i due neo sposi tanto che Amita decise di cambiare mansione anche in Università. Allo stesso tempo i due erano riusciti a trovare una casa e avevano iniziato il trasloco. Dalla loro settimana a Roma, dal capovolgimento delle loro vite era già passato un mese fatto sia di gioie che di dolori.

Amita era a casa e stava sistemando tutti gli oggetti, visto che ormai i mobili c'erano tutti, quando alla porta suonarono.

"Arrivo!"

Disse allegramente per poi spegnere velocemente il suo sorriso sulla bocca.

"Wow bella casa!"

Disse Navi entrando e senza fare molti complimenti.

"Vi trattate bene vedo eh?"

"Cosa ci fai qui? Come facevi a sapere …"

"Come facevo a sapere dove eravate venuti ad abitare? Guardami, prendo le informazioni dove e come voglio!"

"Vattene!"

Le disse lei tenendo la porta aperta.

"Non capisco perché fai finta di niente, ora non c'è nessun puoi essere sincera!"

"Non so di cosa parli!"

"Lo sai benissimo invece!"

E dicendo ciò prese un tagliacarte da uno scatolone e fece per colpirla, ma Amita come se riuscisse ad anticipare le sue mosse le bloccò il polso abilmente.

"Vuoi continuare a mentire? Lo sai cosa sei e presto tutti lo verranno a sapere!"

Amita la lasciò andare e la spinse fuori casa.

"Sparisci!"

E dicendo ciò chiuse la porta appoggiando poi la schiena verso quest'ultima. Chiuse gli occhi e prendendo un gran respiro tornò a ciò che stava facendo.

La sera stessa Amita rimase davanti al camino accesso ad aspettare Don e a pensare e così non si accorse del tempo che passò.

Quando Don rientrò rimase colpito nel vederla ancora alzata.

"Ehi …"

La ragazza si voltò e solo allora si accorse dell'orario.

"Ciao, ti stavo aspettando!"

"E' tardissimo, non era necessario …"

Disse lui raggiungendola sul divano e appena lo fece le si accoccolò accanto baciandolo.

"Oggi ho sistemato le ultime cose, abbiamo ufficialmente traslocato!"

"Finalmente casa allora?"

"Sì!"

Disse lei sorridente.

"Allora come mai oggi sei arrivato a casa così tardi?"

"Navi!"

La ragazza a quel nome si irrigidì.

"La CIA vuole che li aiutiamo può darsi che il caso che seguivo prima che mi venisse tolto e il loro si possano compensare, così il capo mi ha rimesso a dirigere l'indagine, ma ti assicuro che lavorare con quelli della CIA non mi entusiasma per nulla!"

Amita sembrava agitata e impaurita.

"Ehi, c'è qualcosa che devo sapere?"

"Navi è stata qui oggi …"

"Cosa è successo?"

"Don mi vuole incastrare!"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

Chiese l'uomo preoccupato.

"C'è una cosa che tu non sai e che nessuno sa …"

Disse lei seriamente guardandolo negli occhi.

"Da piccole, in India, ci fu uno scambio di identità. Un errore mai corretto!"

Lui si voltò per un istante, questa rivelazione era non da poco e di conseguenza coinvolgeva anche la sua neo moglie nell'indagine.

"In realtà io sono Navi e lei è Amita!"

"Quando è avvenuto lo scambio?"

"Quando noi avevamo 15 anni …"

"Ti rendi conto cosa vuol dire questo eh? Perché non me lo hai mai detto?"

"Ti prego non ti arrabbiare, lo so di aver sbagliato, ma credevo di poter tenere tutto sotto controllo e …"

Ma in quel momento Don era talmente arrabbiato che preferì uscire di casa. Così sbattendo la porta se ne andò lasciando Amita che piangeva sul divano. Rimase lì per un po', poi quando l'orologio segnava ormai le tre e mezza di notte decise di uscire di casa anche lei.

Tra sé e sé era preoccupata di cosa stesse pensando di lei Don in quel momento e dove poteva essere, anche se immaginava o forse sperava che fosse da suo padre.

Era notte fonda e addentrarsi nel quartiere in cui stava andando nessuno glielo avrebbe raccomandato, avrebbe potuto entrarci, ma non uscirci.

Navi la vide addentrarsi in un vicolo cieco e così salutando le sue compagne la raggiunse.

"Sei venuta per me?"

Le chiese Navi raggiungendola alle spalle, ma fece in tempo a pronunciare la frase che la ragazza si voltò e la sbatté contro un muro.

"Forse hai ragione è ora che io tiri fuori veramente me stessa!"

E dicendo ciò fece per colpirla ancora, ma Navi la fermò e l'atterrò con un pugno.

"Credi che sono una sprovveduta eh? Quando io ho preso la tua identità ho dovuto acquisire le tue abilità. Combattiamo ad armi pari!"

Le disse Navi altezzosa prima che Amita facendole lo sgambetto la fece cadere e prendendo un tubo di metallo accanto a lei glielo puntò addosso.

"Smettila di infastidirmi, esci dalla mia vita! Da quando sei arrivata tutto è diventato più difficile!"

Disse la ragazza arrabbiata mentre le spinse il tubo sulla gola.

"Dovevi aspettartelo, la CIA in realtà sta cercando te non me! Ma potremmo lavorare insieme che ne dici? Sistemiamo questa vicenda e tu tornerai alla tua vita pacifica e io una volta per tutte me ne andrò di qui …"

Amita la guardò pensierosa.

"Tu rimarresti Navi ed io Amita?"

"Certo! Ti ho sempre odiato per lo scambio che c'era stato, ma ora la tua vita così "favolosa" non la vorrei neanche se mi pagassero. Sei patetica ai miei occhi!"

Amita buttò via il tubo e le diede la mano per farla alzare, ma appena l'altra la prese le si voltò in modo di cingerle il collo con il braccio.

"Fregami e pregherai di non avermi mai cercata!"

Le sussurrò la ragazza all'orecchio prima di lasciarla e ritornare a casa.

La mattina dopo appena Don tornò a casa trovò Amita in cucina a fare il caffè. Lentamente camminò e raggiungendola da dietro le cinse la vita.

"Scusami per ieri notte …"

Le si voltò, mostrando il suo sguardo sconvolto.

"Non ne hai ragione, io ho mentito!"

I suoi occhi erano lucidi e la sua voce tremava.

"Hai dormito?"

"A dire la verità no, sono stata alzata ad aspettarti. Eri da tuo padre?"

Chiese quasi avesse paura della risposta del marito.

"E' così ovvio eh? Avevo bisogno di capire cosa fare …"

"Con il caso?"

"Sì, diventeresti un'indiziata se raccontassimo ciò!"

"Don io non voglio che tu mi protegga, io non voglio metterti nei guai … ne ho già provocati troppi!"

Lui la baciò e l'abbracciò a sé.

"Non lo dire minimamente! Ho già pensato cosa potremmo fare. Tu raccontami tutto e io sistemerò le cose!"

Improvvisamente suonarono alla porta e Don andò ad aprire. Erano due degli agenti della CIA che lavoravano con lui.

"Cosa ci fate qui?"

"Ci dispiace agente Epps, ma non siamo qui per lei!"

E subito entrarono senza troppi complimenti ed arrestarono Amita.

"Cosa state facendo?"

"Ne resti fuori agente Epps, la nostra collaborazione con l'FBI è finita!"

"Mi avete usato?"

"Sì e sia felice che non la indaghiamo come complice …"

Amita si lasciò arrestare, anche se avrebbe voluto assolutamente scrollarseli di dosso, ma con Don presente non poteva.

"Complice?"

"Vedo che non conosce sua moglie!"

Disse l'agente che rimase nell'appartamento con lui, mentre l'altro si era allontanato con Amita.

"Dove la state portando?"

"Lo sa che non potrei dirle nulla?"

"Non mi costringa a chiederglielo con le cattive maniere!"

"Per ora la interrogheremo poi si vedrà!"

"Per cosa la state indagando?"

"Omicidio!"

E senza aggiungere altro, anche codesto agente lasciò l'appartamento.

Amita venne incappucciata ed ammanettata, appena entrambi le vennero tolti scoprì di trovarsi in chissà quale stanza male illuminata e con un faro potentissimo puntato addosso. Era legata a una sedia e in qualsiasi posto si trovasse era molto umido.

Subito una donna le parlò.

"Piacere di rivederti!"

"Brutta sgualdrina che non sei altro!"

Le urlò Amita, mentre Navi usciva dall'ombra.

"Dici a me?"

"Dovevo immaginarlo che mi avresti fregato!"

La donna le sorrise e poi fece una cosa strana, si strappò la pelle. Ad uno sguardo più attento capì che non si trattava di pelle, ma bensì di una maschera.

"Tu non sei Navi!"

Le disse a denti stretti.

"No la tua sosia è morta qualche anno fa in una patetica bettola per epatite, ti lascio immaginare contratta come …"

Le disse beffarda la donna.

Amita strinse i denti, mentre gli occhi le divennero lucidi. La rabbia che provava era moltissima.

"Mi avete fregato, tutto era programmato per bene vero? Don ha giocato in qualche modo in questa messa in scena?"

"Oh no, forse sei tu che lo hai ingannato!"

Amita guardò la donna con sguardo di sfida.

"Cosa volete farmi ora eh? Interrogarmi? Magari torturarmi? Forse non mi conoscete così bene!"

La donna la guardò e poi senza dire nulla se ne andò lasciandola sola nella stanza.

Don appena Amita venne portata via, si avviò subito al lavoro e lì volle indagare più a fondo su quella strana situazione. Non dovette neanche chiedere aiuto ai suoi colleghi, che loro autonomamente si offrivano di aiutarlo nelle indagini.

Nel frattempo la ragazza era ancora legata alla sedia e il faro che aveva puntato addosso la faceva sudare moltissimo, probabilmente stavano cercando di fare chissà quale tortura psicologica.

"Se dovete chiedermi qualcosa fatelo!"

Urlò la ragazza all'oscurità che la circondava, convinta che la stessero osservando.

Improvvisamente qualcuno entrò nella stanza, la slegarono e prendendola di forza le costrinsero il viso dentro una vasca di acqua ghiacciata.

"Forse ha ragione è arrivato il momento di parlare!"

Le tirarono con violenza il viso fuori dall'acqua.

"Parlaci del progetto Natale!"

"Lo conoscete! Voi lo avete portato nel mio Paese, volevate piccoli bambini soldato solo per voi!"

Disse lei con disprezzo e poco dopo si trovò ad affogare nuovamente nell'acqua fredda.

"Dicci qualcosa che invece non sappiamo!"

Appena l'uomo finì di dire la frase le venne ritirata la faccia fuori dall'acqua.

"Sapete che non ho ucciso nessuno, cosa volete sapere?"

"Già l'accusa di omicidio c'è solo servita per strappare il caso all'FBI! Ora parlaci della missioni Rubik?"

Amita ammiccò come se avesse capito di cosa stessero parlando.

"Oh no, questo non lo saprete mai!"

Detto ciò la sua faccia finì nuovamente sotto lo strato ghiacciato d'acqua.

"Non trovo nulla!"

Disse David a Don.

"Cerca Navi Rawat!"

"Cosa?"

Le chiese lui senza capirlo.

"Tu fallo e basta!"

E così David si rimise al lavoro.

Amita reagì e riuscì a liberarsi della presa dei due uomini e atterrandoli facilmente tentò di scappare, ma l'agente che la stava interrogando la inchiodò al muro e la ferì superficialmente all'addome. Lei subì la ferita e reagì con le forze che aveva riuscendo a stordirlo.

Uscì dal locale in cui era rinchiusa e prendendo la pistola all'agente che aveva stordito poco prima tentò di destreggiarsi nei cunicoli che incontrò.

"Progetto Rubik, ma è top secret!"

Disse David.

"E' la cosa più rilevante che c'è nella scheda di Navi!"

"Cerca di bypassare le protezioni voglio leggere quel file!"

Disse Don agitato e così David si mise subito al lavoro.

"Si tratta della sottrazione di un'equazione matematica dalla sede della CIA!"

"Quanto tempo fa!"

"14 anni fa!"

Improvvisamente da loro arrivò Megan.

"Credo che sia meglio che andiamo giù nel parcheggio!"

Disse lei ai propri colleghi che però non riuscivano a capirne il motivo.

"Amita …"

Sussurrò e tutti subito scesero immediatamente.

Appena arrivarono nel luogo suddetto trovarono la ragazza parecchio ferita e malandata, impugnata una pistola e appena li vide gliela puntò addosso e loro d'istinto fecero lo stesso.

"Mi posso fidare di voi?"

Chiese lei agitata.

"Forse dovremmo chiederti il contrario!"

Rispose Colby, quando Don avvicinandosi a lei continuò a puntargli la pistola addosso.

"La verità Amita! Ora!"

Le urlò lui.

Gli occhi della ragazza divennero lucidi e lentamente abbassò l'arma.

"La verità!?"

Disse le sconvolta agitando la pistola che aveva in mano.

"Ok! Io sono Navi Rawat, matricola x568249 del progetto Natale costituito dalla CIA in prova sperimentale in India esattamente 30 anni fa. Io sono stata una dei tanti bambini poveri sottratti dalle proprie case, perché venduti dai propri genitori e inseriti nel progetto. Macchinazione e addestramento di bambini soldato da usare come piccoli killer per gli Stati Uniti!"

Parlava lei velocemente e completamente sconvolta.

"La prima missione di rilievo che mi venne data fu quella di uccidere Amita Ramajuan, una ragazza facoltosa. Quando la vidi mi colpì un sacco, era praticamente uguale a me così intravidi in lei il modo per uscire da una vita che non avevo scelto. L'avvicinai e invece di ucciderla le proposi un cambio d'identità, lei accettò. Odiava la sua vita, lei voleva l'avventura e il rischio mentre io la tranquillità e la chiarezza. Lei tornò alla sede dicendo che Amita era morta ed io che ero divenuta lei partì immediatamente per rendere tutto plausibile e così venni in America e coronai il mio sogno di poter studiare la matematica …"

Amita era completamente sconvolta. Don abbassò l'arma e le si avvicinò disarmandola, mentre le ragazza piangeva.

"A Navi piaceva quella vita non capivo come potesse amarla, ma era così e quindi io ho solo colto l'occasione. Vi chiedo di credermi, ho bisogno che voi mi crediate! Loro mi hanno accusato di omicidio, ma era solo una scusa. Don ti giuro io non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno, loro mi hanno preso solo per una cosa che ho fatto prima dello scambio d'identità …"

"L'equazione …"

Le disse lui.

"Era pericolosa, non volevo che finisse in mano loro! Così per impedire che venisse trovata l'ho bruciata!"

Don fece segno anche agli altri di abbassare le armi e preoccupato le si avvicinò.

"Cosa ti hanno fatto?"

"Vogliono l'equazione!"

Disse lei mentre lui preoccupato le prese il volto tra le mani.

"A Roma mi ero illusa di poter lasciare tutto alle spalle: un passato che non ho scelto e addestramenti che non avrei mai desiderato fare. Voglio che tu sappia che vi ho mentito solo su questo, tutta la mia vita l'ho vissuta con sincerità. Questo è un pezzo della mia vita che voglio cancellare, ma posso farlo solo affrontandolo … affrontandolo con te accanto. Perché ti giuro IO TI AMO e …"

Lui non le permise di finire la frase che la strinse a sé.

"Forse è meglio che ti porti in ospedale …"

"No! Devo finire tutto questo!"

"Come?"

"Portami da Charlie!"

Don non capiva cosa volesse fare, ma acconsentì.

Appena arrivarono da lui quest'ultimo non voleva vederli, ma appena vide le condizioni di Amita si preoccupò.

"Oh mio Dio cosa ti è successo?"

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ti prego!"

Le disse lei tutto d'un fiato.

"Puoi creare un'equazione irrisolvibile?"

Charlie non riusciva a capire, quando anche Don insistette.

"Lo puoi fare?"

"Sì, mi ci vorrà un po' però!"

"Quanto?"

"Se mi dai un mano Amita, credo in 3 ore!"

"Ok! Don puoi tenermi la CIA lontana per 3 ore?"

"Certo!"

Lui le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e poi mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello prima di andarsene.

Amita si voltò e diede un bacio sulla guancia a Charlie.

"Grazie!"

Disse in un sussurro prima di mettersi a lavorare con lui, seppur dolorante.

"Sei sicura di farcela?"

"Non ti preoccupare!"

I due lavorarono per un po', Charlie era preso e Amita lo osservava. Era seduta su la sua sedia ed era molto affaticata quando con un filo di voce parlò.

"Mi dispiace …"  
"Cosa?"

Chiese lui voltandosi.

"Mi dispiace, per tutto! Non avrei mai voluto che tutto andasse così …"

Disse lei piena di rammarico.

"Niente è andato come avrebbe dovuto. Forse dopo tutto questo sarebbe giusto che io scomparissi!"

Charlie le si avvicinò e prendendo un fazzoletto e del disinfettante incominciò a curarle le ferite, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.

"Non lo dire minimamente!"

Lei lo guardò dolcemente.

"Sei così dolce Charlie …"

Disse lei mentre accarezzandogli una guancia, saltò leggermente per il bruciore.

"Scusa! Ma cosa ti hanno fatto?"

Disse lui preoccupato.

"Forse quello che mi merito!"

Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardò intensamente.

"Amita ho bisogno di te per finire in tempo! Devi essere forte come so che sei! Devi esserlo per te, per me e soprattutto per Don! Tu non ti meriti nulla di tutto questo, sei speciale e sei onesta!"

Lei lo guardò intensamente e poi dandogli le mani, si alzarono in piedi abbracciandosi.

Lei non parlò, ma pianse. Era un sfogo e ne sentiva una necessità fortissima e il fatto che Charlie fosse lì per lei fu importantissimo.

3 ore e mezza dopo Charlie ed Amita arrivarono alla sede dell'FBI dove nel parcheggio la CIA l'aspettava con Don e gli altri.

Un agente le si avvicinò e la guardò malissimo.

"Ce l'hai?"

"Certo!"

Disse lei porgendole un foglio di carta con un'equazione complessa scritta sopra.

"E' quella del progetto Rubik?"

"Non la riconosce agente?"

Chiese lei sprezzante.

"O forse non l'avete mai vista?"

L'uomo l'arrotolò e fece per andarsene quando Amita lo fermò.

"Non dimentica qualcosa?"

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Per quella? Uhm l'ufficializzazione della mia identità come Amita Ramajuan e il fatto che sparirete dalla mia vita per sempre senza farci mai ritorno!"

L'uomo la guardò torvo, poi consentendo se ne andò.

Appena questo lo fece Don raggiunse la moglie.

"Credi che la risolveranno mai?"

La ragazza si voltò verso Charlie sorridendo per poi rivoltarsi verso Don e scuotere la testa.


End file.
